


The number.

by Willow200719



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Author, Cute, Fan - Freeform, Gay, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Poetry, Sherlock - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: John Watson just published his new book, and at his book signing he meets a gorgeous fan whose name is Sherlock Holmes.A johnlock One shot.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The number.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I enjoyed writing it.

John Watson let out a heavy sigh. He just published his new book which included crime and horror, most of the book was very gruesome, and a bit bloody, but it was well written, wasn't cheesy either. it was perfectly written. It was called, When Poison meets wine. He was at his first book signing. Of course, he had to share the event with some older lady who wrote erotic romance novels, and the crowd we're all their for her. John felt discouraged. Yes, he had fans, but he still felt like a bad author.  
john rubs his temples, and runs his thumb in circles over one of the copies of his book. "There was no point in this." He mutters, he had signed only atleast two books. 

"Could you please sign this?" John looked up, and saw a very handsome man. he had high cheekbones, and curly black hair, along with the prettiest blue eye's John, had ever seen. "If you want the romance book signed, it's over there. Sorry." John says glancing over at the lady, who had a giant line. The man let's out a laugh, it was smooth, like chocolate. "Why in the bloody world would I want her book? Mr.Watson, I'm a very big fan of your book. It's wonderfully written. It's quite brilliant." John mouth parts open, and his cheeks flush read, "Oh, uh thankyou. I don't have many fans," John says opening the front page of the man's book, "What's your name?" John asks looking up, Sherlock smiles, "It's Sherlock." John smiles aswell, "Cool name." He signs something and Hands it back to Sherlock. Sherlock says a grateful thankyou, and walks away. As soon as he turns the corner, he sighs in relief, being around John made his stomach flutter. He quickly flips open the pages, and his eye's widen. 

"To Sherlock,  
from John W. There also was a small slip of white paper, Sherlock unfolds it,  
#John's number# Call me if your single, if not, I definitely uh embarrassed myself.  
Sherlock rereads the slip of paper over and over, his cheeks hot and red. He definitely would text John as soon as he could.


End file.
